What Lovers Do
by miyyy-chan
Summary: Kehilangan pekerjaan membuat Haruno Sakura menyetujui kesepakatan bodoh dengan lelaki tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari mantan dosennya dulu, Uchiha Mikoto. /first fanfic /bad summary
1. Bad Saturday

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Miyyy-chan

Pair : SasuSaku and others

Warn : DLDR, AU, OOC, TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

 **HARI** itu adalah sabtu terburuk seumur hidupku. Langit mendung dan angin membawa hawa sejuk kemana-mana, musim gugur sudah mulai terasa di Konohagakure. Mungkin orang lain tengah bersantai menikmati akhir pekan mereka di balik selimut yang hangat, melupakan pekerjaan yang membebani pikiran mereka, aku harus berangkat kerja. Oh, ini risiko sok-sok an ingin menjadi sosok penyelamat hidup seseorang. Terkadang aku memang menikmatinya, tetapi menjadi dokter ternyata lebih banyak negatifnya daripada positifnya. Contohnya ya sekarang.

Aku terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya sekitar seratus meter dari apartemenku. Halte bus itu dibangun tepat di depan sebuah coffee shop yang menjadi langgananku setiap pagi. Masih ada sekitar, oh tidak, dua menit lagi busnya datang! Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam coffee shop.

"Yamato-san, tolong pesanan seperti biasa!" seruku ketika membuka pintu café.

"Kau sangat terlambat hari ini." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengelap meja, "Untungnya, pesananmu tinggal di ambil saja."

"Aku harus meringkuk di depan penghangat ruangan gara-gara Orochimaru enggan memperbaiki pemanas air di kamar mandiku," keluhku sambil mengaduk-aduk tas, mencari dompet. "Shannaro, Yamato-san, dompetku ketinggalan di tas satu lagi!" aku buru-buru merebut gelas kertas berisi cappuccino hangat pesananku setiap pagi, yang di letakkan Yamato di atas meja kasir, "aku akan membayarnya sewaktu pulang!" jawabku buru-buru sebelum Yamato sempat memprotes, dan aku langsung berlari keluar karena bus yang aku tunggu-tunggu sudah sampai di halte.

Penghangat ruangan di dalam bus langsung membuatku merasa nyaman. Karena akhir pekan dan masih terlalu pagi, bus ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada supir, seorang pria tua yang tengah tertidur dengan menutupi mukanya menggunakan sebuah topi lusuh, dan seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang duduk di sampingku. Wanita itu terus menerus mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya sambil menggerutu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyesap cappuccino yang mulai mendingin itu. Terlambat bangun membuatku tidak sempat sarapan. Dan aku terancam tidak makan siang karena tidak membawa dompet. Semoga saja ada yang berbaik hati mau menraktir makan nanti. Aku terkejut ketika wanita tadi berteriak kepada ponselnya. Supir bus juga terkejut, tanpa sengaja dia menekan klakson. Tetapi si pria yang tengah tertidur sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Kau memang anak durhaka Itachi-kun! Jemput Kaa-san sekarang di halte bus dekat rumah!" Seru wanita paruh baya itu kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Kau tidak membaca pesan yang aku kirim tadi? Aku sudah kedinginan menunggu salah satu di antara kalian berdua menjemputku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bus!" wanita itu diam sejenak, "Anak tengil itu tidak mengangkat teleponku, dia tidak pulang ke rumah semalam. Kami-sama, apa yang kau lakukan semalaman sampai kau tidak tau adikmu pulang ke rumah atau tidak?" wanita itu benar-benar terlihat kesal, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau minum-minum sampai mabuk semalam." Wanita itu memutuskan telepon, bergumam tidak jelas, sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, wanita paruh baya itu melontarkan tatapan minta maaf kepadaku, "aku minta maaf karena membuat suasana tidak nyaman. Anak laki-laki jaman sekarang memang sulit di mintai tolong."

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawabku cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Suamiku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, aku menginap karena dia minta di temani. Dan aku harus pulang pagi ini untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, kusuruh putraku untuk menjemputku. Tapi sudah setengah jam aku menunggu di halte bus mereka tidak kunjung datang. Aku kedinginan dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus. Dan lihat putraku yang nakal itu, dia baru mengangkat teleponku yang ke dua puluh satu kali, dan dia belum bangun dari tempat tidurnya!" curhat wanita paruh baya itu. Wajahnya sangat cantik biarpun sudah dimakan usia. Pastinya wanita ini dikagumi oleh banyak kaum adam sewaktu masih muda.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk, Baa-san." Jawabku sok tahu.

"Ah, tidak," wanita itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "yang bicara di telepon tadi denganku, Itachi, kelihatannya dia mabuk-mabukan semalam. Putraku yang satu lagi, Sasuke, dia tidak di rumah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk Aku tidak tahu apa peduliku dengan kegiatan keluarga wanita paruh baya ini. Tapi wanita ini sangat ramah dan cantik. Aku benar-benar iri melihat dia masih terlihat anggun biarpun wajahnya terlihat jengkel karena menghadapi putranya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawabku enggan.

"Kau cantik," puji wanita itu, "Aku dari dulu ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku selalu menyalahkan suamiku karena memberikan sepasang anak laki-laki nakal untukku. Dan rambut pink-mu itu, benar-benar berwarna! Rambut keluargaku itu, benar-benar suram!" oh yeah, memang salah laki-laki yang membawa kromosom x! Biasanya drama-drama bodoh di televisi selalu menyalahkan perempuan yang melahirkan keturunan perempuan untuk keluarganya. Dan wanita cantik di sampingku ini membuatku benar-benar terpesona karena dia cantik dan cerdas. Dan dia memujiku tadi asal kalian tau!

"Ah, tidak juga, aku juga kurang menyukai rambutku. Dia banyak membawa masalah untukku. Sewaktu masih sekolah aku pernah dihukum oleh Sensei, dikiranya aku mewarnai rambutku." Jawabku sambil memegangi rambut pink yang panjangnya sebahuku.

Wanita itu tertawa, benar-benar cantik dan membuatku gemas. Jika ibunya saja secantik ini, putranya yang dikatainya nakal pasti tampan-tampan! "Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali! Aku kira kau masih bersekolah? Atau apakah kau sudah kuliah?"

Bersekolah? Ini benar-benar shannaro! Biarpun terlambat tadi, aku sempat memakai make up untuk membuatku tampak dewasa! Aku menahan amarah dan menggeleng sopan, "tidak, aku sudah bekerja. Aku seorang dokter." Ya, memamerkan diri sedikit di depan wanita cantik yang dugaanku juga memiliki anak yang tampan tidak apa kan?"

"Oh, kau seorang dokter?" wanita itu membeo, aku semakin senang karena aku tampak seperti gadis baik-baik yang berpendidikan. "Aku Uchiha Mikoto, dokter spesialis kandungan di Amaterasu Hospital." Ujarnya riang. "Dimana kau bekerja?"

Aku benar-benar berharap wajahku tidak pucat saat ini, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku punya pengalaman tidak mengenakkan dulu dengan seseorang bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sewaktu aku kuliah, Uchiha Mikoto, wanita ini, pernah menjadi dosen pengganti ketika seorang dosenku, Yuhi Kurenai, cuti melahirkan. Dia cerdas tetapi tidak pintar mengajar. Sekembalinya Kurenai Sensei dari cutinya, aku mengeluhkan nilai-nilaiku yang menurun karena tidak terlalu paham apa yang diajarkannya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha Mikoto menguping pembicaraan kami. Aku baru mengetahui Uchiha Mikoto menguping ketika 30 menit kemudian aku kembali ke ruangan Kurenai Sensei untuk mengambil jurnalku yang ketinggalan. Keadaan berbalik, aku menguping pembicaraan Uchiha Mikoto dengan Kurenai Sensei. Saat itu aku mendengar Uchiha Mikoto menangis karena merasa gagal memenuhi amanah Kurenai Sensei. Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku, ketika hendak meminta maaf keesokan harinya, Uchiha Mikoto tidak pernah terlihat lagi ke Konoha University.

Dan sekarang, wanita cantik itu tengah mengobrol bersamaku. Wanita ini ibu dari anak laki-lakinya yang katanya nakal dan kuduga-duga memiliki wajah tampan. Mengapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Tetapi wajar aku tidak mengingatnya, ini sudah sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun dari kejadian itu. Enam atau tujuh tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Tetapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi, Uchiha Mikoto tidak mengingatku? Padahal rambut norak ini sangat diingat semua orang. Contohnya ketika aku bertemu Rock Lee, laki-laki konyol yang suka ngompol di celana ketika di sekolah dasar dulu, di bandara Sunagakure. Dia mengingatku karena rambut ini.

Aku benar-benar khawatir dan takut kalau-kalau Uchiha Mikoto mengingat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, ini benar-benar sabtu terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Aku hendak menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha Mikoto, tetapi supir bus ini sudah menolongku. Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat klinik tempat aku bekerja.

"Ah, Uchiha Baa-san, bus sudah berhenti di halte yang aku tuju. Senang berkenalan denganmu Uchiha Baa-san." Ujarku gugup. Aku segera meninggalkan bus tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk ramen yang menjadi makan siangnya sabtu ini dengan pandangan kosong. Rapat yang usai dua puluh menit yang lalu benar-benar membebaninya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, jangan membuatku mengeluarkan uangku yang berharga dong, Sakura-chan!" keluh Nohara Rin, teman seprofesinya sesama dokter di Klinik Sarutobi.

"Aku minta maaf Rin, tapi apa kata Ibuku kalau tahu aku kehilangan pekerjaan?" Sakura mengaduk-aduk ramennya sampai kuahnya keluar dari mangkuk dan tumpah ke meja.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan!" Rin buru-buru menarik tisu dan mengelap tumpahan kuah Sakura sebelum semakin menyebar. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Hiruzen Sensei sudah tua, kliniknya juga sepi pasien. Wajar kan kalau dia ingin pensiun?"

"Aku benar-benar mengalami sabtu terburuk sepanjang hidupku," Sakura hampir menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan berkata begitu," tukas Rin tajam. "Banyak orang di luar sana yang makan siang saja tidak tau kapan. Kau masih muda dan berbakat, Sakura-chan, kau bisa melamar pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Sakura menatap Rin, "Apa kau mau melamar pekerjaan di tempat lain juga?"

Rin menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan mencari pekerjaan lagi." Dia mengelus perutnya dengan sayang, "Kakashi-kun menyuruhku untuk _resign_ jika usia kandunganku sudah lima bulan. Dia ingin aku merawat bayi ini secara intensif di rumah. Ya, kalau kejadiannya begini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuat surat _resign_ kan?"

Sakura mengangguk paham, dia benar-benar iri dengan Rin yang memiliki suami penyayang yang sayangnya hentai seperti Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura? Pacar saja tidak punya.

"Bagaimana jika kau melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit milik bosnya Kakashi-kun?" Tanya Rin. "Aku akan meminta tolong kepada Kakashi untuk mengurusnya jika kau mau."

Sakura tercengang, "Apa kau mau melakukan itu untukku, Rin?"

"Oh, dengan senang hati, Sakura-chan." Ujarnya riang. "Asal kau berkemauan dan berhenti mengaduk-aduk ramennya seperti itu."

Sakura langsung menghentikan kegitannya mengaduk-aduk ramen. "Baiklah, Rin! Mohon bantuannya."

Sakura menatap kosong sebuah undangan pernikahan yang ditemukannya di kotak pos. Acaranya sekitar tiga minggu lagi, acara pernikahan sahabatnya berambut kuning itu. Sakura mendesah pasrah, Rin, Naruto, Hinata, teman-temannya sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing. Sakura, pacar saja tidak punya.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Sakura langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk miliknya. Jemarinya sibuk memilih kontak di ponselnya, dia menelepon sahabat kuningnya.

Teleponnya di angkat di dering ketiga, "Hei, Naruto baka!" seru Sakura riang. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, suara-suara bising dan ramai di seberang telepon memenuhi indra pendengaran Sakura. "Naruto Baka! Seru Sakura sekali lagi.

"Teme! Tolong aku! Jangan-jangan!" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara Naruto yang menjerit-jerit seperti perempuan di seberang telepon.

"Naruto?"

"Hei, Kiba! Ibuku menelepon, jangan dulu!" terdengar suara Naruto makin menjauh.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat kontak ibumu dengan suffix 'chan' Naruto? Kau ingin mengkhianati ayahmu dan Hinata?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari balik telepon dan ucapannya itu disambut suara tawa membahana.

"Hah? Itu pasti Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, tolong aku!" seru Naruto heboh. Tidak terdengar lagi percakapan-percakapan di seberang sana. Dan suara di seberang telepon semakin menjauh dari keramaian.

"Halo?"gumam Sakura.

" _Hn_ ," jawab suara dingin milik seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Siapa di sana? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura

" _Hn, dia baik-baik saja._ "

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Maksudku, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana? Mana Naruto? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Sakura memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kanan.

" _Dia sedang di kolam renang, dan aku menyelamatkan ponselnya dari kerusakan_."

"Kolam..?"

" _Kami sedang mengadakan pesta pelepasan lajang untuknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan mati_."

"Ini musim gugur, dan cuacanya cukup dingin! Kami-sama, segera angkat dia dari kolam!" ujar Sakura khawatir. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak peduli jika Naruto mati. Tapi dia khawatir dengan Hinata yang akan menangisi kematian konyol Naruto.

" _Hn, dia tidak akan mati_." Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata lagi, sosok di seberang telepon kembali berbicara, " _Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada dia? Aku mau kembali ke pesta_."

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja," Sakura keras kepala.

" _Aku matikan._ "

Dan sambungan telepon itu benar-benar dimatikan sepihak. Sakura benar-benar kesal. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menelepon, tetapi hanya pesan suara Naruto yang menjawab. Sakura menyerah, dia mengirim pesan ke ponsel Naruto.

" _Katakan kepada Naruto, undangannya sudah sampai ke apartemenku. Pastikan dia jangan mati. Aku tidak peduli dia mati atau tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata sedih!"_

 _"Hn."_

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Rentetan kejadian hari ini ditambah laki-laki menyebalkan yang menjawab telepon naruto tadi benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Sekitar dua menit mencoba untuk tidur, ponselnya berdering.

" _Sakura-chan!_ " seru Rin dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Sakura lemah.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Cuma sedikit mengantuk, kenapa?"

" _Ah, begini Sakura-chan, aku sudah menanyai Kakashi-kun_."

Sakura langsung tersadar mendengar kata 'Kakashi'. Ini bearti tentang pekerjaan barunya.

" _Kakashi-kun bilang, yang punya rumah sakit itu adalah ayah dari bosnya_."

Sakura kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran sofa, " _jadi Kakashi tidak bisa membantuku?_ "

" _Kerjaan bosnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumah sakit itu_."

"Begitu…" gumam Sakura sendu.

" _Tapi Kakashi-kun berjanji akan bicara dengan bosnya_. _Kakashi-kun sedang mengirimkan nomor ponsel bosnya kepadamu._ "

Sakura dapat mendengar bunyi ting pelan dari ponsel yang diletakkan di telinganya "Kurasa sudah masuk Rin!"

" _Kata Kakashi-kun, coba kau bicarakan dulu dengannya, supaya Kakashi-kun lebih mudah membicarakannya dengan bosnya itu_."

"Baik, akan ku telepon segera."

" _Baiklah, semoga sukses_."

"Terima kasih Rin, kau benar-benar menolongku!"

" _Ah, tidak apa Sakura-chan. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan mencoba menolongmu_!"

"Baiklah, aku tutup ya, aku akan bicara dengan bos Kakashi."

" _Ah, iya, Kakashi-kun lupa menulis namanya di pesan yang dikirim untukmu. Nama bosnya Sasuke._ "

"Aku mengerti, namanya Sasuke."

Sakura benar-benar tampak riang, dia tengah menunggu Bos Kakashi yang bernama Sasuke itu mengangkat telepon. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Sakura mengetikkan pesan kepada si Sasuke itu. Kemudian kembali menelepon si Sasuke. Pada dering keempat, teleponnya di angkat!

"Halo, Sasuke-san? Ini Haruno Sakura, apa anda ada waktu untuk bicara?"

"Hn."

Sakura membeku, 'Hn'? bukankah ini..?

"Halo, kenapa menelepon saya?" Tanya suara dingin di seberang telepon.

Tidak salah lagi, pria bernama Sasuke, yang menjadi bosnya Kakashi ini adalah pria menyebalkan yang menjawab telepon Naruto tadi. Karena tau pria itu sedang sibuk dan Sakura merasa kesal dengan perbuatan pria itu menutup teleponnya seenak jidat, Sakura pun menjawab, "Ah, maaf, nanti ku telepon lagi."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, pria menyebalkan itu yang akan membantunya mencari pekerjaan baru. Tetapi sakura tidak menyukai sikap dinginnya! Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Di lemparnya ponsel itu ke atas tempat tidur. Dia akan mencoba menelepon pria itu besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

 **Author Note :**

My first story guys, hope you enjoy it!


	2. Sacral Agreement

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

But this story by Miyyy-chan

Pair : SasuSaku and others

Warn : DLDR, AU, OOC, TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sepasang gaun yang tengah di pegang oleh Yamanaka Ino dengan malas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berminat sama dengan gaun cantik berwarna turquoise dan gaun berwarna berry itu.

Yamanaka Ino, wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menghela napas lelah, "Ini sudah toko yang ke sepuluh, Sakura. Kau berminat untuk mencari gaun tidak, sih?"

"Ino, gaun dengan belahan sampai paha itu, bukan aku sekali!" keluh Sakura sambil mendelik kearah gaun berwarna berry. "Dan aku tidak punya sepatu yang cocok untuk gaun turquoise itu."

Ino mengembalikan kedua gaun itu kepada pelayan toko, "baiklah, ayo kita cari makan."

Sakura bangkit dari sofa kecil yang di dudukinya tadi, kemudian mengikuti Ino yang berjalan menuju ekskalator ke lantai tiga, tempat berbagai restoran yang menyajikan makanan lezat di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ini. Mereka memasuki salah satu restoran cepat saji yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Sakura, aku meluangkan waktuku di akhir pekan ini karena aku sudah berjanji menemanimu mencari gaun pesta untuk acara pernikahan Naruto." Ino melemparkan senyum kecil kepada seorang gadis yang hampir menabraknya. "Dua toko lagi, sehabis makan. Badanku lelah sekali Sakura, Sai membuatku tidur jam dua tadi malam."

Oh, iya, Sakura melupakan sahabat pirangnya ini juga telih memiliki seorang kekasih, Shimura Sai, seorang pelukis terkenal. Memang cuma dirinya yang belum memiliki pacar!

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengambil waktumu, Ino. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk berbelanja. Ya maksudku kau tau kan musibah yang sedang menimpaku." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Itu baru percobaan kedua, jidat. Itu belum bisa dikatakan berusaha. Dan…" perkataan Ino terpotong ketika antrian di depannya pergi setelah mendapatkan pesanannya. "Ayam dan seporsi nasi, serta segelas cola dingin." Jawab Ino ketika pelayan restoran cepat saji itu menanyakan pesanannya.

"Susu cokelat dingin dan dua potong hamburger," Sakura menyebutkan pesanannya.

Ino mendelik mendengar pesanan Sakura. Selagi si pelayan mengambilkan pesanan, Ino segera menyampaikan pidato singkatnya tentang tubuh ideal di acara-acara penting, "Demi apa sakura, dua potong?" tanya Ino hiperbola.

"Itu cuma dua potong hamburger, Ino. Bukan sepuluh hamburger."

"Kau bercanda, acara Naruto tiga minggu lagi, kau harus tampil sebaik mungkin di acara temanmu sendiri, Sakura!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino. Dua potong hamburger tidak akan membuatku obesitas!" protes Sakura.

Perdebatan mereka kembali di potong oleh pelayan restoran. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih mereka membawa pesanan ke salah satu meja.

Sakura tengah menikmati hamburgernya yang pertama, ketika Ino bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria yang menjadi pasanganmu di acara resepsi pernikahan Naruto?"

"Pasangan? Maksudnya?"

"Pasangan yang akan menjadi partnermu di acara Naruto, Sakura. Jangan katakan kau tidak tau tema pernikahan Naruto ?"

"Naruto membuat tema di acaranya? Aku, tidak tau." Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Tangannya segera merogoh-rogoh tasnya, berharap menemukan undangan pernikahan Naruto di dalamnya, "Oh, Ino, tentu saja undangannya aku tinggalkan di ruang tamu!"

"Tidak, tidak ada di undangan." Kata Ino tegas. "Pesta itu bertemakan masquerade party, dan yang diundang hanya keluarga, sanak saudara dan teman terdekat. Tidak ada pasangan, tidak ada pesta."

Tidak datang ke pesta, bearti mengecewakan Naruto dan Hinata yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Sakura. Sakura mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang menyedihkan. Beban pekerjaan belum selesai, kini bertambah lagi beban pasangan pergi ke pesta pernikahan.

Ino menghela napas, "Kau bisa mengundang teman kerjamu, bukan?" usulnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin, mengajak Hiruzen Sarutobi, kan?" gumam Sakura.

Ino tertawa, "Hiruzen Sarutobi bisa mengecat rambut putihnya, dan masalah wajah, tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto menyediakan topeng untuk tamu pesta."

"Ya ampun, Ino! Istrinya yang berada di alam baka akan bangkit kembali dan menggentayangiku karena berani menggoda lelaki uzur yang menjadi suaminya!" Sakura menyeruput susu cokelatnya, "Dan mengapa harus ada pasangan?"

"Sebenarnya masquerade party itu ide Hinata, dia ingin mengadakan pesta dansa di acaranyanya. Mana mungkin ide cemerlang itu berasal dari Naruto baka itu." Ino menatap Sakura prihatin. Sakura mengalami masa lalu konyol dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Semenjak itu, Sakura tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki lagi. Bukan phobia atau sebagainya. Hanya gagal move on yang masih mengakar saja. "Habiskan hamburgermu, kita akan mencari gaunmu sekali lagi. Jika tidak dapat kita akan mencarinya lain kali. Aku ada urusan penting siang ini."

Setelah menghabiskan hamburgernya, Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju toko-toko yang belum mereka kunjungi tadi. Mood Sakura benar-benar hancur karena masalah pasangan pesta dan masalah pekerjaannya, dia merasa enggan melirik gaun-gaun manis yang tergantung di toko. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Coba telepon sekali lagi," perintah Ino, ketika mobil Audi miliknya meninggalkan basement pusat perbelanjaan.

"Telepon siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Laki-laki yang akan membantu mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu, tentu saja."

"Maksudmu, Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya ampun Jidat! Bosnya Kakashi, segera telepon sekarang."

Sakura menurut, dia membuka ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke sekali lagi. Pada dering ketiga, telepon di angkat.

"Hn?"

Sakura benar-benar kaget, dengan heboh dia berseru tanpa suara 'diangkat Ino, diangkat!'.

Sakura berdeham, "Halo?"

"Siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini Haruno Sakura, yang menelepon anda semalam."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Apakah anda sudah membaca pesan yang saya kirimkan semalam?"

"Hn, saya sudah membacanya."

"Bagaimana, apakah anda bisa menolong saya?" Tidak terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon. "Halo?"

"Hn, saya sedang membaca ulang pesan yang anda kirim semalam. Tapi untuk memastikan anda bukan penipu, kita harus bertemu di suatu tempat."

Sakura melotot ketika dituduh penipu, Ino benar-benar tampak ingin tahu dengan pembicaraan Sakura. "Saya teman Hatake Kakashi, saya mendapatkan info dari Kakashi bahwa ada orang yang bisa memperkerjakan saya sesuai dengan profesi dan skill yang saya miliki di sebuah rumah sakit. Dan andalah orangnya."

"Ya, tapi tidak ada kan orang melamar pekerjaan di telepon?" sindir Sasuke dari seberang telepon dengan suara dingin.

"Saya minta maaf," sesal Sakura.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita akan bertemu di Hozuki coffee shop. Jika terlambat, saya tidak akan memperkerjakan anda."

Sakura mengangguk, dan baru menyadari ini percakapan di telepon. "Saya mengerti, nanti malam pada pukul?"

"Tujuh."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap jendela coffee shop yang dipenuhi tetesan air hujan. Suasana dalam café hangat dan nyaman. Alunan musik klasik memenuhi indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menyesap Latte hangatnya yang mulai mendingin. Sakura sudah sejam lebih berada di café ini, dia melirik jam tangannya, sekarang jam 19:17, pria itu terlambat tujuh belas menit.

Ketika Sakura mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, hendak menelepon pria yang ditunggu-tunggunya, pintu café terbuka. Seorang pria memakai celana jeans, sweater turtle neck warna putih yang dibalut dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu masuk. Rambutnya yang berbentuk pantat ayam sedikit basah kena air hujan. Begitu pula dengan mantelnya. Pria itu berjalan menuju tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura spontan bangun ketika pria itu sampai di depan mejanya.

"Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," pria bernama Sasuke itu menjawab datar.

"Se-selamat datang," Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas, dia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya disandaran kursi, mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan duduk di kursi. Sakura juga mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, "Saya Haruno Sakura, yang menelepon anda tadi dan semalam."

"Uchiha Sasuke," pria itu melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu datang dan memberikan menu kepada Sasuke. "Kopi hitam saja," ucapnya kepada pelayan. "Jangan pakai gula."

Sakura dapat melihat gadis pelayan café itu tampak terpana dengan Sasuke. Sakura juga terpana. Namun dia mampu menahan diri. Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu sangat matang dan tampan. Sakura menyesali pilihan pakaiannya tadi. Memang membuat tubuhnya hangat. Tapi pakaiannya ini sangat tidak menarik. Daripada memakai sweater dan jeans, seharusnya dia memakai blus yang elegan.

Tunggu.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Uchiha?

 _"Yang bicara di telepon tadi denganku, Itachi, kelihatannya dia mabuk-mabukan semalam. Putraku yang satu lagi, Sasuke, dia tidak di rumah."_

Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, sebelum suara teriakan aneh atau semacamnya terdengar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, dia berdeham mencoba menetralkan suasana, "Saya pikir saya hampir tersedak latte-ku," dustanya. "Bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kita bicara biasa saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal." Sasuke berdeham, "Aku sudah bicara dengan Kakashi, katanya klinik tempat kau bekerja sebagai dokter akan tutup, dan kau terancam kehilangan pekerjaan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar, dan…"

"Dan kau meminta tolong kepadamu untuk mencarimu pekerjaan?"

"Memberikan pekerjaan lebih tepatnya, aku…"

"Apa kau pikir aku salah satu halaman koran yang memberitahumu dibuka lowongan kerja, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud, aku…"

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Dan aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Izinkan saya berbicara terlebih dahulu, Sasuke-san!" Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit bentakan setelah dipotong terus-menerus ketika ingin menyampaikan pendapat. "Kakashi bilang, anda bisa memberiku pekerjaan. Bukan mencari pekerjaan. Anda atau keluarga anda atau siapapun yang anda kenal punya sebuah rumah sakit yang dapat memberikan saya pekerjaan. Saya disini akan menunjukkan CV dan sebagainya untuk membuktikan bahwa saya mampu dan layak bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Saya…"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah," komentar Sasuke dingin, "Dan sudah kukatakan tadi, bukan? Tidak perlu bicara formal."

Percakapan mereka dipotong oleh pelayan yang membawa minuman pesanan Sasuke. Pria ini berbahaya. Itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tersebut. Benar-benar orang kaya yang sombong!

"Berikan CV-mu." Perintahnya.

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan CV yang sudah diletakkan dalam map. Dan memberikan map tersebut kepada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Membuat Sakura agak sedikit takut.

Setelah menerima map itu, Sasuke membacanya selama sepuluh menit. Dan bagi Sakura rasanya sudah berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari. Sasuke menyelesaikan dokumen terakhir dan mengeluarkan senyum puas. Ah, bukan senyum. Lebih kepada seringaian. Dan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"Aku akan membawa pulang CV-mu dan menyerahkannya kepada staff di Amaterasu Hospital." Sasuke meletakkan map tersebut di atas meja café dan mengambil kopi hitamnya. Sakura membisu menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopi hitam tersebut.

"Apakah ada dokumen lain yang diperlukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk sementara tidak," Sasuke kembali membuka map berisi CV Sakura dan merobek potongan kecil kertas salah satu dokumen Sakura. Dia mengambil pulpen di dalam saku celana dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sobekan kertas itu. Dan memberikannya kepada Sakura "Simpan, nomor itu. Nama yang kutuliskan disitu yang akan mengualifikasi apakah kau diterima bekerja di Amaterasu Hospital atau tidak.

Ada nomor telepon seseorang bernama Uchiha Itachi di atas sobekan kertas itu. Dia pria yang dimarahi Uchiha Mikoto di dalam bus kemarin. Sakura mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih."

"Hn. Dan ingat perkataanku tadi? Ini semua memiliki syarat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir, "tetapi kualifikasiku belum di terima oleh Uchiha Itachi ini."

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan yang sialnya seksi kepada Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli kau diterima atau tidak. Menolongmu mala mini benar-benar membuang waktuku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak terima, "jika kau menolong orang lain, urusanmu akan dimudahkan juga oleh orang lain suatu saat. Kenapa sih susah sekali menolong orang lain?"

"Dengarkan perintahku atau CV-mu tidak diperiksa sama sekali oleh Itachi?"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah, aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu."

"Bagus," Sasuke menyeringai puas. Wajah tampannya itu ingin sekali Sakura tonjok. "Kau, Haruno Sakura, adalah teman Namikaze Naruto, bukan?"

Sakura menyerengitkan dahinya bingung. Apa hubungannya pekerjaannya dengan Naruto? Sakura pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hn, kau harus menjadi pasanganku untuk acara pernikahan Naruto nanti."

Tunggu.

Pasangan?

APA?

Sakura terbelalak, "kau bercanda? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Kau yang semalam menelepon Naruto, kan?"

"Iya, aku sahabatnya Naruto, tetapi…"

"Kau harus menjadi pasanganku." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. "Jika kau menolak, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan CV ini untuk Itachi. Dan hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang.

Sakura membeo, cepat-cepat Sakura mencoba menguasainya dirnya lagi. Dia tidak memiliki pasangan untuk acara Naruto. Dan ini kesempatan emas yang Sakura dapatkan. Pergi ke pesta bersama pria yang sangat tampan dan mapan ini, pasti Ino akan sangat iri dengannya. Sakura mencoba melupakan tanggapan Naruto akan hal ini. Dan Sakura harus segera menemukan alasan bagaimana dia bisa sampai menjadi pasangan Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia diancam, bukan? Naruto akan membunuh Sasuke. Tidak peduli bagaimana berkuasanya Sasuke itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap Sakura. "Aku setuju akan menjadi pasanganmu di acara pernikahan Naruto nanti."

Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan tetapi tampan, "Bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit malam putus asa. Hujan belum berhenti. Dia memang membawa payung. Tetapi dia tidak ingin basah terciprat air hujan. Mengingat besok ada pekerjaan yang menunggu, Sakura pun menerobos hujan dengan payungnya berjalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

Suara klakson mengagetkan Sakura. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna putih berhenti di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menyerengitkan wajahnya. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang kaya raya sampai mampu membeli mobil Lamborghini. Sakura khawatir, yang menyetir mobil ini adalah Rock Lee dengan rambut mangkok terbalik dan alis tebalnya yang aneh.

Kaca mobil mewah itu terbuka, "Hn, masuklah."

Sakura merasa lega bahwa itu bukan Rock Lee. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat kejam kepada temannya semasa sekolah dasar itu. "Aku pulang naik bus." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah." Kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, dia menuju kursi penumpang di samping kursi Sasuke. Tentu saja, kursinya cuma ada dua! Ketika Sakura menutup pintu dan memasang safety belt, Sasuke langsung menancap gas membelah jalanan Konoha malam hari yang diguyur hujan.

Sakura menghirup aroma mobil ini dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti hutan pinus di musim panas yang bercampur dengan aftershave Armani, sepertinya aroma itu milik Sasuke. Sangat maskulin. Khayalan Sakura langsung diputus dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Dimana kau tinggal?"

Setelah menyebutkan detail jalan menuju apartemennya, Sakura merasa mengantuk. Aroma yang ada di dalam mobil ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ketika matanya mulai menutup, Sakura tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju ke apartemen.

"Hei, bangunlah."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Sakura tersentak kaget, jidat lebarnya itu bertemu dengan dagu Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke serempak meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Hn, tidak apa, aku Cuma ingin membangunkanmu karena kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu."

Sakura menoleh keluar kaca jendela. Apartemennya menjulang tinggi di depannya, "Ah, iya." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, "Aku sangat menyesal, apakah itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit." Ucap Sasuke pedas. "Tapi aku tidak apa, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Tidak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah, Sakura segera melepaskan safety belt-nya, "Terima kasih Sasuke-san, sudah repot-repot mengantarku. Lain kali datanglah ke apartemenku untuk minum the bersama." Tawar Sakura sopan. "Hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ucap Sakura mengoreksi maksud undangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih mengelus-elus dagunya.

Sakura pun keluar dari Lamborghini itu. Hujan sudah berhenti disini. Dia membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke. Ketika mobil Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, Sakura segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Sasuke.

Ketika mobil Sasuke tidak tampak lagi, Sakura berjalan menuju ke apartemennya sambil bersenandung pelan. Dia merasa senang karena akan menemukan pekerjaan baru di rumah sakit terkenal seperti Amaterasu Hospital. Perjuangannya jauh-jauh meninggalkan orang tuanya di Sunagakure tidak akan membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Yang Sakura tidak tau, perjanjian beberapa jam yang lalu yang dia buat dengan Sasuke, adalah sebuah perjanjian sakral. Mulai malam itu, kehidupan Sakura tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Author note (Gausa baca, ga penting)

Akhirnya second chapter berhasil di update! Buru-buru aku buat sebelum mentok idenya hohoho. Judul fanfic ini sama kayak judul Maroon 5 yang terbaru itu, buruan di check di spotify! Jadi kan, gini ceritanya, aku nggak tau mau buat judul apa, terus pas lagi dengerin tu lagu, pas aku baca liriknya eh mirip-mirip dikit sama ide cerita aku, so judulnya itu aja deh HAHA.

Terima kasih banget ya buat teman-teman yang pada mau baca cerita ini. Ini cerita pertama aku. Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo rada bosenin, moment sasusakunya dikit. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya in shaa Allah bakalan banyak kok, kan mereka udah jumpa ;;)

Aku ga maksa-maksa banget sih buat review gitu. Nulis ini cuma sekedar hobi, kalo mau di apresiasi kan Alhamdulillah, semoga di mudahkan urusannya sama Yang Maha Kuasa. Yaa asal jangan di bash cerita aku, nanti kan aku sedih L

Untuk restuputri459, misaharux, Zahrah Meisya, cherrytomato, Nurulita as Lita-san, udah dilanjut yaaa XD ((:

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat teman-teman yang pada review chapter pertama kemarin.


	3. Fix You Maxi Dress in Beige

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

This story by Miyyy-chan

Pair : SasuSaku and others

Warn : DLDR, AU, OOC, TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

Mau comment mau engga itu terserah reader dah.

Happy reading

 **Sakura** menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil memasuki gedung Amaterasu Hospital. Hari ini dia akan mengikuti sesi wawancara dengan beberapa orang penting di Amaterasu Hospital. Salah satunya Uchiha Itachi, dan Sakura merasa sangat gugup berhadapan dengan orang-orang Uchiha itu.

"Permisi," Sakura menghampiri meja resepsionis Amaterasu Hospital. Ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di balik meja. "Saya Haruno Sakura, calon pegawai baru di sini. Saya akan mengikuti sesi wawancara, di mana ya, lokasi yang harus saya tuju?"

Laki-laki di balik meja resepsionis membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari manis. "Sesi wawancara? Kurasa anda harus bertemu dengan Tsunade Sensei. Dan beliau masuk kerja biasanya pukul Sembilan pagi."

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 07:43. "Ah, di mana Saya harus menunggu Tsunade Sensei?" Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Anda bisa menunggunya di lobi. Nanti jika beliau sudah di sini Saya akan mengabari anda."

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu sofa empuk yang ada di lobi. Ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke di Hozuki Café. Baik komunikasi maupun sekadar pertemuan singkat diantara mereka tidak terjadi. Dua hari yang lalu, Uchiha Itachi meneleponnya dan mengabarkan jadwal wawancara yang diadakan hari ini. Dan kemarin Klinik Sarutobi resmi ditutup.

Ino juga sudah kembali ke Konohagakure setelah menemani kekasihnya, Shimura Sai, mengadakan pameran lukisan di Sunagakure. Selama di Suna, berkali-kali Ino mencarikannya pasangan untuk acara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dengan mengadakan kencan buta antara Sakura dengan laki-laki asing. Awalnya Sakura merasa enggan memberi tahu Ino bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang pas. Tetapi setelah Ino mengajukan teman kencan yang kesepuluh kepada Sakura, akhirnya Sakura memberi tahu Ino dengan tetap merahasiakan siapa nama pasangannya maupun perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi seorang Yamanaka Ino tidaklah cukup dengan informasi seminim itu. Berkali-kali ia menelepon dan mengunjungi apartement Sakura untuk mengetahui nama pasangan Sakura. Dan Sakura tetap tidak mau menjawabnya. Bahkan tuduhan-tuduhan konyol tidak luput dari gagasan Ino, seperti pasangan Sakura adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi, Aburame Shino seorang lelaki ahli entomologi yang aneh, Rock Lee seorang lelaki yang jatuh hati pada Sakura semenjak bangku sekolah dasar, sampai tuduhan Ino yang tidak mendasar itu jatuh kepada mantan kekasih Sakura.

Ino benar-benar menyebalkan selama tujuh hari terakhir ini. Dia memang menyebalkan. Tetapi inilah puncak dimana Ino sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Belum selesai Sakura memikirkan betapa menyebalkan seorang Yamanaka Ino, smartphonenya berdering. Jika nada dering itu yang berbunyi, sudah pasti si Nona Yamanaka itu yang menelepon.

Sakura mematikan panggilan Ino. Dia benar-benar harus fokus untuk sesi wawancaranya nanti. Jika Ino menyulut emosinya sepagi ini, Sakura akan terus dilanda _bad mood_ sepanjang hari. Tapi belum semenit kemudian, Ino kembali meneleponnya. Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Halo, Ino?"

" _Sakura_?" terdengar suara bisikan Ino di seberang telepon. " _Kau dimana_?"

"Amaterasu Hospital. Aku akan mengikuti sesi wawancaraku hari ini. Dan berhenti menggangguku Ino. Ini kesempatanku untuk dapat bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit."

" _Aa, maafkan aku. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Semoga sukses._ " Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Sakura menyerngitkan dahi melihat tingkah Ino. Berbisik-bisik di telepon dan mematikan telepon sepihak bukan Ino sekali. Sakura mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Sai sedang tidur dan Ino tidak mau mengganggunya.

Selama menunggu, Sakura memainkan smartphonenya. Dia membaca berita-berita yang masuk ke akun social media, dan Sakura melongo melihat headline sebuah berita yang betuliskan **Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Shion? Perjodohan Bisnis atau Berlandaskan Cinta?**

 _Sudah sepuluh bulan setelah pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Otsutsuki di Hotel Akatsuki. Ini kali ketiga Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Shion tertangkap kamera menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan mengunjungi club malam bersama. Tampaknya hubungan diantara keduanya berjalan sangat lancar, melihat keduanya sangat bahagia dan perpisahan mereka malam itu diakhiri dengan pelukan manis dari pihak pria. Belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut apakah kedua putra-putri bungsu pembisnis sukses di Konohagakure itu akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pertunangan atau tidak…._

Sakura membaca berita itu sebanyak lima kali. Dan langsung mencari gosip-gosip antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Otsutsuki Shion yang bertebaran di dunia maya. Gosip yang paling panas ketika paparazzi menangkap foto dimana Shion sedang mencium pipi Sasuke. Tidak jelas apakah itu benar Shion dan Sasuke atau tidak. Hanya rambut pirang Shion dan rambut Sasuke yang berbentuk pantat ayam yang menjadi sorotan publik. Tapi tidak ada konfirmasi dari keduanya mengenai foto yang kurang jelas tersebut.

Sasuke? Dengan Otsutsuki Shion? Wanita barbie kaya raya yang selalu hadir di majalah-majalah _fashion_ kesukaan Sakura? Model terkenal kesukaan Ino? Jika Sasuke memiliki Shion, mengapa Sasuke _memintanya_ untuk menjadi pasangan di acara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata?

"Nona Haruno?" Sakura terkejut dari lamunannya ketika namanya dipanggil. "Anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, jemari lentiknya mematikan semua aplikasi di smarphonenya. "Tsunade Sensei sudah datang. Beliau menunggu di ruangannya."

"Ya ampun! Apakah aku terlambat?" kini Sakura disibukan untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berceceran ke dalam tas.

"Tidak," lelaki itu tersenyum. "Beliau baru saja tiba. Ayo, Saya antar ke ruangan Tsunade Sensei."

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tau apakah sesi wawancara tadi bisa dikatakan sukses atau tidak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Tsunade Sensei sebenarnya cukup mudah, tetapi Sakura menjawabnya terbata-bata karena perasaan gugup yang menguasai dirinya. Begitu pula dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan Uchiha Itachi cukup sulit karena butuh penalaran logika.

Sakura bersenandung pelan sambil membawa dirinya menuju halte bus yang berada di depan Amaterasu Hospital. Sakura memutuskan untuk makan siang dan pulang ke apartementnya untuk sesi pedicure medicure kuku-kuku mungilnya. Tinggal 10 langkah lagi mencapai halte, sebuah Lamborghini putih yang sudah tidak asing lagi berhenti di samping Sakura.

Jendela si pengemudi terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke tampak keren dengan kacamata hitamnya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napas. "Masuk," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura segera memutar otak untuk menolak perintah Sasuke, "Aku hendak mencari makan siang dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk sesi wawancara selanjutnya." Dustanya.

"Hn. Barusan aku menelepon Itachi. Sesi wawancaranya sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Be-benarkah? Aku mengira masih ada sesi wawancara selanjutnya. Itachi-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku."

"Sekarang masuk." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke-san. Aku baru ingat tadi temanku menelepon. Sepertinya penting, aku akan bertemu dengannya sekarang." Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Dia tidak ingin terlibat skandal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi nantinya dikenal netizen sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Sakura mulai berpikir untuk menolak perintah Sasuke mengenai menjadi pasangannya dipesta pernikahan Naruto, dan menerima salah satu kencan buta yang dibuat Ino.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat temanmu setelah ini." Sakura terdiam karena tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. "Sekarang, naik." Tegas Sasuke dingin.

Sakura berjalan kikuk ke kursi penumpang. Dia tidak siap untuk mabuk dengan aroma Sasuke yang menguar di mobil itu. dia juga takut dengan paparazzi. Setelah memasang safety belt, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. "Bisakah kau menurunkanku di kedai ramen terlebih dulu? Aku lapar, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan."

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, suasana dalam mobil sangatlah sepi. Sakura tidak berani mengoceh dan mengeluarkan belasan pertanyaan untuk Sasuke yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Sedang Sasuke memang dasarnya pendiam. Dan Sasuke juga tidak memutar lagu untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Apa mobilmu tidak memiliki playlist musik untuk mengisi kekosongan perjalanan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bosan.

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus dengan jalanan. Jari telunjuknnya mengetuk-etuk setir seolah-olah ada musik yang di putar di dalam kepala Sasuke.

"Hn itu maksudnya iya atau tidak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sekarang Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan masih mengetuk-etuk setirnya.

"Hei?" panggil Sakura dah masih diabaikan oleh Sasuke. "Kau memerintahku masuk ke mobilmu dan kau membiarkan aku bosan sepanjang jalan dengan tidak menyalakan musik. Dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku." Sakura benar-benar kesal. Dia merajuk dan membuang muka ke jendela.

Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon perbuatan Sakura.

"Hei!" pekik Sakura kesal sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut. Setelah menstabilkan setirnya, Sasuke melepas sesuatu dari telinga kirinya_sebuah earphone nirkabel, dan menatap Sakura jengkel. "Sekarang apa maumu?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan amarah, "terserah." Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke.

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya benar-benar diisi dengan kekosongan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran ramen yang terkenal di Konohagakure. Ramen Ichiraku. Sakura sangat lapar. Dia langsung turun ketika Sasuke sedang memparkir mobilnya. Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingkah Sakura. Mengembalikan mood wanita yang sedang merajuk bukanlah keahliannya. Sasuke juga baru mengenal Sakura, dia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat wanita itu merasa lebih baik. Dan Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang langsung merajuk dipertemuan yang singkat dengannya, disaat wanita lain bersikap sok manis dan berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura ke dalam. Wanita itu duduk membelakangi pintu masuk dan sedang membaca-baca menu. Sasuke segera mendekati meja dan menarik kursi di depan Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawaku kemari." Sakura membalik halaman buku menu, "Sekarang aku memang pengangguran. Biarpun harga makanan di sini dapat menguras tabunganku, tapi aku masih ada uang untuk membayar makan siang ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makan siangku."

Sasuke mengangkat alis mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Mengapa kau membawaku untuk makan siang kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Karena lokasi yang kita tuju ada di dekat sini."

Sakura menutup buku menu dan menghela napas, "Kau makan saja di sini, aku akan mencari makan siang di tempat lain."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi terserah aku mau bagaimana." tegas Sakura.

"Jangan bersikap keras kepala. Duduk, dan pesan apapun yang kau mau." Sakura sedikit gemetar ketika ditatap dengan dingin oleh Sasuke. "Duduk," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura hendak membantah lagi, namun Sasuke segera memotongnya, "dengar perkataanku, Haruno. Ingat, kau masih terikat perjanjian denganku."

Sakura menelan ludah, "a-aku pesan ramen dengan nidori. Minumannya jus apel saja."

Sasuke melambaikan tangan kepada pelayan, dan memesankan makanan untuknya dan Sakura. Selama Sasuke berbicara dengan pelayan itu, Sakura memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke. Pria dingin itu memiliki aura mengintimidasi dan berkuasa yang membuat pelayan tersebut terlihat sangat tegang. Sasuke juga sangat rapi dengan kemeja abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya yang berotot. Sekali melihat Sasuke, orang-orang langsung tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah sembarang orang. Dari gel rambutnya sampai sepatunya semuanya bermerek dan harganya tidak murah. Biarpun sombong, tetapi tingkah laku Sasuke sopan, dan mencerminkan kecerdasannya. Mungkin inilah mengapa para wanita sangat tergila-gila dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Paket lengkap seorang lelaki idaman. Biarpun Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis.

"Puas melihatku?" tanya Sasuke setelah pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Kemana kau mau membawaku?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Sasuke membuka smartphonenya dan disibukkan membalas pesan masuk.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Ino. Namun Ino tidak membalasnya, wanita cantik itu menelepon Sakura.

" _Sakura? Kau dimana?_ "

"Aku sedang makan siang," tatapan mata Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, "Ada apa denganmu, Ino?"

" _Sakura, aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, kurasa aku dalam masalah besar._ "

Pelayan mengantar minuman yang Sasuke dan Sakura pesan. Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada si pelayan karena melihat Sasuke mangacuhkan si pelayan. Kemudian fokus Sakura kembali kepada Ino di seberang telepon. "Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Babi? Kau terlalu percaya diri."

" _Kau sialan. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu jidat!"_

"Tadi katamu kau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir." Sakura menyesap jus apel yang sudah dihidangkan. "Sekarang apa masalahmu?"

" _Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Tadi malam aku terbangun karena mual-mual. Dan sepanjang pagi ini aku tidak bisa beraktivitas karena mual_."

"Kau keracunan makanan," ucap Sakura. "Jika kau muntahkan kau akan merasa lebih baik. Minumlah air putih hangat sebanyak yang kau sanggup minum. Kurasa kau terlalu banyyak mengonsumsi alkohol, Ino."

" _Dua hari ini aku tidak minum alkohol_. _Dan, ah Sakura, Sai-kun sudah pulang._ " Ino memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Sakura mendecak kesal karena Ino belum menyelesaikan cerita membosankannya itu. Disaat yang sama, pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura pun menikmati _brunch_ -nya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar ramenku, Sasuke-san. Dan kau harus menerima uang ganti dariku!"

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kau kuanggap berhutang semangkuk ramen dan segelas jus apel padaku. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu membelikanku jus apel. Cukup jus tomat."

"Tapi Sasuke-san."

"Naik ke mobil."

"Sasuke-san, aku merasa tidak enak harus berhutang kepadamu. Aku akan membayarnya sekarang juga." Keukeuh Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, utangmu aku anggap lunas. Tapi dengan syarat."

"Aku bayar saja," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak, syarat ini juga terikat dengan perjanjian kita. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Kau masih berhutang jus tomat buatanmu sendiri padaku. Sedangkan ramen tadi lunas tapi dengan syarat, selama dua jam kedepan kau harus mengikuti perintahku dan tidak boleh memprotes. Kau dengar?"

Sasuke dengan segala perintahnya yang sangat mengikat.

"Tapi, Sasuke-san"

"Satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san. Aku sedang tidak berbicara dengan bawahanku di kantor. Kita sudah sampai"

Mereka sampai di sebuah butik, ada dua buah mannequin yang di dandani dengan gaun pengantin cantik di etalase toko. Sakura meringis. Apa Sasuke mau membeli gaun pertunangannya dengan Shion dan menjadikan Sakura seorang tester berhubung Shion sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa cuti?

"Hn, ayo," Sasuke keluar dari mobil, Sakura buru-buru melepaskan safety belt-nya dan keluar dari mobil mengikuti Sasuke.

Pemandangan luar biasa tersaji di dalam butik. Ratusan gaun cantik dan menarik tergantung di rak dan gantungan-gantungan yang memenuhi butik. Sasuke terus bergerak ke arah kasir. Seorang wanita berambut merah menyala terlihat sumingrah melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau menunda kedatanganmu lagi kemari." Kata wanita tersebut.

"Sudah kau persiapkan, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" jawab wanita itu ceria. Ia membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu lemari yang berada di belakang kasir. Kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan sebuah kotak sepatu.

Sasuke membuka kotak persegi panjang, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun beige yang sangat cantik. Sasuke membolak-balikkan gaun tersebut, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. Muka Sakura langsung memerah.

"Ayo, ambillah! Akan kutunjukkan _fitting room_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke hendak memprotes, tetapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyela. "Ingat perjanjian kita tadi?"

Sakura menghela napas pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke _fitting room_.

"Ayo, kubantu kau memakainya." Wanita berambut merah itu mengunci pintu _fitting room_ dan membantu sakura memegang gaun dan melepaskan mantel. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Hozuki Karin."

Sakura melepaskan sweaternya dan menyodorkannya kepada Karin, "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tahu siapa kau," Karin tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke yang memberitahuku."

Muka Sakura memerah, "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Aku mengenal Sasuke dari masa remaja, masa dimana kita semua mengalami pubertas. Dan dari remaja sampai sekarang, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membeli gaun untuk seorang wanita." Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, setelah dia melepas kaus kakinya, yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalam. "Sebaiknya kau melepas bra." Saran Karin.

Sekarang gaun beige itu melekat ditubuh Sakura. Gaun _backless_ dengan belahan di dada dan paha, sangat bukan Sakura sekali. "Bukankah gaun ini terlalu terbuka?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, aku juga berpikir demikian. Tidak terlalu cocok dipakai di cuaca dingin seperti sekarang. Tapi gaun ini Sasuke sendiri yang memilihnya." Ucap Karin sambil merapikan pita dibelakang gaun. "Ayo kita keluar, kita tunjukkan betapa seksinya kau dengan balutan gaun ini kepada Sasuke!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Karin sudah membuka pintu _fitting room_ dan menarik Sakura keluar. Beberapa pengunjung melirik Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu tatapan mereka itu apakah tatapan kagum atau tatapan meledek.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau membawa seorang tuan putri ke butikku!" Karin menarik Sakura ke depan Sasuke, dan berkacak pinggang. Sangat bahagia dengan hasilnya.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke terpana, yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba menutup belahan rok yang menampakkan pahanya. "Karin-san, gaun ini terlalu terbuka." Bisiknya.

Sasuke kembali menguasai dirinya. Dia berdeham dan menyodorkan sepasang heels elegan berwarna cream. "Hn, Pakai ini."

Sakura merasa ragu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Sasuke dengan gaun dan heels ini. Sasuke tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan sepasang heels tersebut di depan kaki Sakura. "Kaki kanan," Sasuke bersuara.

Sakura terkejut dan buru-buru menjawab, "Eh, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar panggilan Sakura. Ia mendongak. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke, yang pasti saat ini dia terhipnotis dengan onyx dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kaki kanan, Haruno."

Dengan jantung yang sudah akan melompat keluar, Sakura memakai heels tersebut dibantu oleh Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan kaki kirinya. Jemari Sakura sudah dingin karena rasa gugup dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Karin tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia menuntun Sakura menuju cermin besar di samping meja kasir. Sakura dapat melihat dirinya tampak menawan dibalik gaun tersebut. Tampak seperti putri-putri kerajaan dongeng. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang bersanding dengannya.

"Aku sudah dapat nama yang cocok untuk gaun yang cantik dan dipakai oleh wanita cantik dari negeri dongeng di hadapanku ini. ' _Fix You maxi dress in beige'_ kurasa itu nama yang cocok bukan, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku ambil gaun dan heels yang ini." Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Matanya tidak lepas dari pantulan bayangan Sakura di balik cermin.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, Sakura menunduk. Mungkin gaun ini bukanlah untuknya. Mungkin untuk Otsutsuki Shion yang kebetulan memiliki porsi tubuh yang sama dengan Sakura? Sakura tidak mengerti.

Ketika mereka keluar dari toko, Sakura terus menghindar _skinship_ dengan Sasuke. Tatapan mata mereka tadi cukup membuat Sakura merasa panas dingin. Sekarang mereka sudah meninggalkan Karin's Boutique dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Sakura.

"Acara pernikahan Naruto tinggal menghitung hari." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menatap pemandangan yang terus berubah-ubah di luar jendela mobil. "Kau, pakailah gaun dan heels itu. Jam 4 sore di hari pernikahan Naruto, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sakura terkejut, "gaun itu untukku?"

"Hn, tentu saja, memangnya untuk siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu membeli gaun untukku, aku sudah mempersiapkan gaun yang cocok untuk pesta Naruto nanti." Dusta Sakura.

"Simpan saja gaunmu untuk acara yang lain. Gaun itu kupesan khusus untuk acara Dobe."

Sakura memainkan cat kukunya yang mulai mengelupas, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau terlalu boros untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Hn, kau saja yang tidak mengenalku. Aku sangat mengenalmu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "kita sudah sampai. Turunlah, aku masih ada urusan penting."

"Kau belum menjelaskan maksudmu tadi!"

"Kau masih berhutang segelas jus tomat padaku. Sekarang turun." Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan. Dimana lelaki yang tadi bersikap manis dengan memakaikannya sepasang heels? Bahkan belum sejam mereka keluar dari Karin's Boutique sikap lelaki dingin di depannya sudah kembali berubah. Benar-benar lelaki mood-mood-an seperti cewek yang sedang PMS!

Sakura segera membuka safety belt dan keluar dengan membanting pintu mobil. Rasanya ingin menangis melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang sangat kejam. Mobil Sasuke segera meluncur pergi meninggalkan gedung apartement tempat Sakura tinggal. Yang Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang menggerutu sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara ke arah mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…..

 **Author Note, gausa baca ga penting**

Emm, sorry banget dah telat updatenya. Semoga masih pada ingat ceritanya wkwk….

Teka-teki ff ini udah mulai keluar satu per satu haha. Tapi jujur aja aku nggak tau mau buat konfliknya gimana.

See you next chapter .


	4. Full Of Surprise

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

This story by Miyyy-chan

Pair : SasuSaku and others

Warn : DLDR, AU, OOC, TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

Mau comment mau engga itu terserah reader dah.

Happy reading

" **Aku** hamil…"

Sakura tampak gelisah mendengar penuturan Ino yang tengah terisak-isak di sampingnya. Ino datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartementnya dengan mata sembab dan dua buah alat test pack kehamilan yang mereknya berbeda.

"Ini anak Sai, kau tahu. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Sai."

Kini Sakura mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahannya dengan meremas jemari-jemari tangannya.

"Sai akan membenciku dan anak ini. Jika dia tau aku hamil, Sakura. Aku harus bagaimana?"

 _'Sudah kukatakan padamu dari dulu Ino-piggy. Jika Sai tidak ingin serius membuat komitmen denganmu, jangan mau tidur dengannya shannaro!_ ' Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan innernya barusan.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku mendengarmu Sakura. Seharusnya… seharusnya…" Ino kembali meraung-raung menyedihkan.

Sakura cepat-cepat menenangkan Ino, "Sssttt, tenanglah. Ini bukan salahmu, kau tahu." Dusta Sakura. "Jika kau tidak berani mengatakan kepada Sai, biar aku yang mengatakannya."

Ino menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Jangan, Sakura. Biar aku yang berbicara padanya."

"Terserahlah, Ino. Sai harus tau kabar ini secepat mungkin. Lagipula dia mencintaimu, Ino. Dia pasti akan segera menikahimu. Kau tidak ingin _anakmu_ lahir tanpa status ayah yang jelas, kan?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Sai-kun membenci komitmen. Dia tidak ingin menikah. Apalagi memiliki anak."

Sakura memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. "Hubungan kalian tidak sehat Ino! Jika Sai tidak mau memiliki komitmen denganmu, kau seharusnya sudah memutuskan hubungan kalian jauh-jauh hari!"

"Aku mencintainya, Sakura. Aku tidak apa hanya berstatuskan pacar Sai-kun. Yang penting dia tetap menjadi milikku."

"Oh, ya ampun Ino. Bagaimanapun, kau harus berbicara dengan Sai. Minta pertanggungjawaban darinya. Sai sudah mapan dan mampu untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Dia bukan lagi lelaki remaja yang seenaknya meniduri pacarnya dan meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui pacarnya hamil."

"Ini bukan masalah biaya, Sakura. Sai-kun memiliki trauma di masa lalu."

"Masa bodoh dengan traumanya."

"Apa aku gugurkan saja anak ini?"

Sakura terkejut, dengan cepat ia menyentil pelipis Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jidat? Ini sakit, kau tahu!"

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak. Jaga kandunganmu tetap sehat." Sakura memelototi Ino.

"Tapi Sakura-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ino. Bagaimana jika bayi itu satu-satunya yang dipercayakan Tuhan padamu? Bagaimana setelah kau menggugurkan bayi itu dan suatu saat kau menikah dan ingin memiliki anak, justru kau tidak dapat mengandung lagi? Apa kau tidak berpikir panjang? Bayi itu tidak bersalah Ino. Cuma gara-gara trauma ayah bayi itu, dia harus meregang nyawa? Ayahnya sudah dewasa. Ayahnya harus mengalah demi si bayi. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya kepada Sai. Biar aku yang mengatakannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau Sai mengetahui kau hamil setelah melihat perutmu membesar dengan matanya sendiri. Dia akan mengira itu bayi dari laki-laki lain yang kau coba sembunyikan."

Ino diam seribu bahasa, ia terisak-isak sambil mengusap-usap aliran air matanya dengan tisu.

Sakura mengelus-elus rambut pirang Ino. "Sudahlah, aku yakin. Jika Sai mencintaimu, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan bayi kalian."

Ino mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi…"

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menunjukkan ruang ICU untukku?"pinta Sakura. Sudah dua hari sejak Ino datang ke apartementnya sambil menangis dan membawa kabar berikutnya. Sakura dan Ino harus menjalani aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Tapi Ino belum memberi kabar kepada Sakura, apa dia sudah mengatakannya kepada Sai atau belum.

"Mm, yeah. Aku dengan senang hati akan menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya kita bisa menunggu lain waktu." Itachi tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Dan mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut, Itachi-san."

"Adikku barusan menanyaiku, 'apakah kau sedang bersama Sakura? Dia tidak ada di apartemennya.' Dan ketika aku berkata 'iya, dia sedang melakukan tour singkat di Amaterasu', dia menyuruhku untuk tidak membawamu kemana-mana lagi dan kau harus menjumpainya."

"Menemuinya? Tapi tour ini penting, aku tidak ingin tersesat sewaktu aku bekerja."

"Mungkin kau bisa mempelajari gedung ini besok. Nah, sekarang pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan bersama Uchiha Sasuke, nona?"

Sakura gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, "Aku? Yah, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Sasuke, dan dia berkata 'ini bukan urusanmu'."

"Jika dia berkata demikian, dia benar. Apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Hmm, benar begitu?" Itachi menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

Sakura segera berjalan mundur, "Aku harus segera pergi, Itachi-san. Tolong katakan kepadanya, aku menunggu di lobi." Tanpa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi, Sakura melesat keluar dari lounge tersebut. Dan karena dia terburu-buru, dengan sangat ceroboh tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seorang dokter lelaki berambut merah. Kopi yang dibawa si dokter merah mengotori lantai, pakaiannya serta pakaian Sakura.

"Oh, sial! Sakura memungut tutup cup gelas kertas yang terjatuh dan memberikannya kepada si dokter. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," si dokter merah menenangkan Sakura.

"Jas-mu kotor, biarkan aku membersihkannya." Pinta Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Aku tidak terburu-buru, aku akan menghilangkan noda kopi itu dari jas-mu."

"Well, kalau kau tidak terburu-buru, kau tidak mungkin tergesa-gesa sampai menabrakku seperti tadi kan? Sekarang pergilah, aku akan mengurus ini sendiri."

Sakura membungkuk penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku." Dan dia segera berjalan cepat menuju lobi.

Ketika melihat palang toilet di lorong yang tengah dilaluinya, Sakura menyusup ke dalam dan membersihkan noda di pakaiannya. Setelah sepuluh menit, pakaiannya tampak lebih baik dan Sakura berjalan menuju lift. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan segera keluar dari lift ketika sudah sampai di lantai satu.

Di sanalah Sasuke berdiri, membelakanginya dan tengah menelepon seseorang. Tangan satunya berada di dalam saku mantel. Sakura berjalan menghampirinya, dan sampai tepat ketika Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Akhirnya, kau datang." desah Sasuke lega.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Mengapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku sudah sangat lapar, ayo!" Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan ditiup angin. Udara sudah sangat dingin. Musim dingin sudah di depan mata.

"Makan siang, tentu saja. Aku mengajakmu makan siang."

"Oh, ya ampun." Desis Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Aku baru mau makan bersama Itachi-san tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu kencanmu dengan aniki. Tapi yang pergi ke pesta Naruto denganmu nanti bukan Itachi."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Sasuke sudah membuka lebar pintunya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Alunan lembut Perfect-nya Ed Sheeran memenuhi suasana mobil yang canggung.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

"Apa ibumu bekerja di Amaterasu hospital?"

"Kau mengenal Ibuku?"

"Ah tidak juga. Beliau dosenku sewaktu masih kuliah."

"Konoha International University?"

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Lulus di Fakultas Kedokteran dengan IPK 3.89 dan mendapat predikat cumlaude."

Sakura berdecak kagum "Ibumu keren sekali."

"Mengambil pendidikan spesialis anak di University of Cambridge lewat jalur beasiswa."

Sekarang Sakura bingung. Dia seperti mengenal itu riwayat pendidikan siapa.

"Hendak melanjutkan S3 di Harvard, tapi tidak lulus seleksi beasiswa dan memutuskan untuk bekerja dulu di klinik kecil-kecilan, mengumpulkan uang, dan melanjutkan S3 dengan biaya sendiri."

Sakura membeo. Itu adalah cita-citanya. Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui riwayat pendidikannya karena dia membaca kualifikasi pendidikan Sakura ketika Sakura hendak bekerja di Amaterasu Hospital. Tapi tidak dengan cita-citanya. Dia tidak menuliskan cita-citanya di CV untuk Amaterasu Hospital, tentu saja. "Ba- bagaimana?"

"Pekerjaan ayah seorang pengusaha supermarket di pinggiran kota Konoha. Dan ibu seorang apoteker di sebuah rumah sakit praktek bersama. Dulu bercita-cita menjadi astronot. Tapi karena pelajaran fisika semakin hari semakin sulit, memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter dan keluar dari klub asrtonomi."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu ini semua?" Sakura tampak shock. Mungkin yang mengetahui semua yang dikatakan Sasuke hanyalah Ino. Karena Ino sudah bersama Sakura semenjak mereka masih memakai popok. Tapi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Biarpun lahir di penghujung maret, tapi sangat membenci rasi bintang aries karena Cuma berbentuk garis yang tidak indah sama sekali. Dan sangat menyukai rasi bintang leo."

"Sasuke, kau sebenarnya siapa?" Sakura tampak pucat. Untuk yang terakhir itu, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ino sekalipun. Bahkan orang tuanya juga tidak.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kebetulan lahir dimana rasi bintang leo tengah berkuasa di langit." Sasuke menyeringai. Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura masih tampak shock, dia terkejut ketika Sasuke membuka pintu untuknya. "Jangan melamun lagi. Aku sangat lapar."

Sebuah restoran eropa menjadi pilihan makan siang Sasuke hari ini. "Kudengar Lancashire Hotpot disini sangat enak dinikmati di musim dingin seperti ini. Kau juga boleh mencicipi fish and chips nya. Ikannya benar-benar halus seperti yang dijual di Inggris. Bukankah kau menyukai fish and chips?"

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau cuma perlu berdoa buku diary-mu tidak terselip di dalam CV untuk Amaterasu Hospital kemarin."

"Kuharap tidak." Sakura membalik-balik buku menu. "Aku pesan waterzooi dan fish and chips saja. Untuk minumannya aku ingin Gin."

"Tidak ingin mencoba Lancashire Hotpot?"

"Kau saja yang pesan. Aku akan mencicipi punyamu."

"Kita jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, hn?" Sakura mendelikkan mata dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pesanannya Cullen Skink, Lancashire Hotpot, waterzooi dan fish and chips. Untuk minumannya Gin saja sudah cukup." Sasuke mengembalikan buku menu kepada pelayan. "Apa disini ada tomat utuh? Aku juga pesan dua buah tomat yang masih utuh."

"Pesanan anda akan segera datang, tuan, nyonya. Kebutuhan pelanggan adalah yang paling utama."

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Sakura menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Kau memata-mataiku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua tentangku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Ah, dipertemuan kita yang terakhir kau mengatakan kau sangat mengenalku. Sudah sejak kapan kau memata-mataiku?"

"Aku tidak ingat aku berkata demikian."

"Sasuke-san, jangan mengacak-acak privasiku."

"Hn, bagaimana jika sekarang privasimu adalah privasiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah pura-pura bodoh. Kau lulus pendidikan dokter dengan predikat cumlaude tapi maksud apa yang kukatakan saja kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

"Sekarang diamlah. Pesanan sudah datang."

"Cullen Skink, Lancashire Hotpot, waterzooi, fish and chips, sebotol gin, dan dua buah tomat."

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum ramah dan di sambut senyuman ramah pula oleh si Pelayan tersebut.

Sakura mengalihkan padangan dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. "Dengar, kita disini adalah sepasang simbiosis mutualisme. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencarikanku pekerjaan. Karena aku butuh pekerjaan dengan gaji yang layak dan kau sudah tau alasan mengapa aku butuh itu. Dan kau juga membutuhkanku untuk menjadi pasangan di _masquerade party_ -nya Naruto dan aku mencoba menolongmu sebisa mungkin dengan menjadi pasanganmu."

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan membuka-buka privasiku. Maksudku rasi bintang itu merupakan hal yang sensitive untukku."

"Dan kau harus tahu, bahwa kau yang sangat diuntungkan dari perjanjian ini. Kau membutuhkan pekerjaan dan kau membutuhkan pasangan untuk acara Naruto. Ini bukanlah simbiosis mutualisme seperti yang kau gembar-gemborkan barusan."

"Jika kau sangat perhitungan dengan bantuan yang kau berikan padaku, kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Sakura benar-benar frustasi menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tsundere ini.

"Hn, kau tau. Banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang mau menjadi pasanganku untuk _masquerade party_ -nya Naruto. Tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka sebaik aku mengenalmu. Aku tidak punya alasan agar mereka mau menyerahkan riwayat pendidikannya seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu. Bahkan kau memberi tambahan dengan memberikan buku diary-mu pada CV Amaterasu Hospital. Tentu saja aku harus memanfaatkanmu sebaik mungkin."

Sakura terdiam. Dia mencari-cari kebohongan di onyx Sasuke. ' _Mata yang indah'._ Sakura segera membuang muka dan berdeham untuk mentralisirkan suasana. "Mengapa kau tidak meminta gadis-gadis di luar sana saja?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Mengapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Sebenarnya pertanyaanku adalah, supaya simbiosis mutualisme kita sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura bergidik. ' _Dasar manusia licik yang sialan tampan, shannaro!_ ' Inner Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke menyendok Cullen Skink ke dalam mulutnya. "Makanlah, sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin."

"Katakan sekarang, sebelum aku menolak semua perintahmu."

Sasuke menyesap Gin-nya dengan khidmat. Onyx-nya tidak lepas dari Sakura. Setelah meletakkan sloki berisi Gin ke atas meja, Sasuke mengulur waktu dengan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet. Sakura menatap tindakan Sasuke dengan sabar.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Berhati-hari agar kemeja navy-nya tidak mengenai hidangan-hidangan lezat di atas meja. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai melihat Sakura terlihat seperti orang tersambar petir. "Tidak," Sasuke berkata tegas. "Mulai detik ini, kau adalah kekasihku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Author Note, gausa baca ga penting**

Makin gaje aja ni cerita wkwk

Sorry banget karena lama update-nya, udah 2018 malahan wkwk.

Sebenarnya bulan 12 kemarin aku udah buat setengah. Terus karena keasyikan nonton Game of Thrones jadi males ngelanjutin. Padahal aku liburan sebulan di rumah aja :D

Siapa disini yang ngikutin TV Series Game of Thrones? Anak kecil ga boleh nonton nah lhoo, dosaa *sok iya padahal masih 17 HAHA*

Btw thx banget yg udh review, padahal ceritanya ga bagus-bagus amat. Tapi agak shock gitu ada yang review. Kirain malah gaada yang review. Sampe di tungguin kelanjutannya, aaah terharu :'D

Btw aku gatau cara reply review-nya gimana -,- ada yang mau kasih tau? ._.

Dan untuk typo-typo di usahain ini. Kalo ntar buat skripsi ada typo disuruh revisi lagi engga sih?

Sorry banyak cing congg

 **See ya in next chap! (Sorry kalo ceritanya mainstream kali ._.)**

 **Buat makanan yang dipesen sama SasuSaku search aja deh di google. Males jelasinnya haha. Aku juga ngasal nyari di google. Dan untuk chap kemarin, yang penasaran sama gaun Sakura gimana yang aku maksud search aja di google image 'Fix You Maxi Dress in Beige'**


End file.
